


Todd's Meltdown

by connoruwu



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Lots of Crying, M/M, Meltdown, Multi, Public Meltdown, Screaming, Todd has autism its official, if you catch my drift, not too shippy but kinda shippy, sfw, supportive friends, they're dating but they don't kiss or nothing in this fic, we need rep so boom, you cant prove me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Todd gets very overwhelmed and has a small meltdown.





	Todd's Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anyone who is autistic , tell them you support them and cherish them as a friend. Being autistic is hard. 
> 
> This fic isn't how all meltdowns are, or how every autistic person is. Autism is a spectrum. All experiences are different.

Todd and Y/N had been together for a good year now. They we’re a really great match. Todd put up with Y/N’s…. Shenanigans and Y/N deeply understood Todd to the point where he knew every single one of Todd’s stims, triggers, interests, little habits and speech patterns. 

Good thing he knew all those things, because his love for Todd, his knowledge, and everything else would be challenged by what was about to happen. He’d need all the info he could get.

The two boys were in English class, the only class that Todd was absolutely terrible at. Math? Easy. Science? Perfect. But not English. He was SHIT at English. He had no interest in Shakespeare, or the differences between their, they’re and there. 

Todd watched teacher write on the board, propping his head up with his elbow on the desk, chewing on his shirt sleeve absentmindedly. Did I mention Todd is a total chewer? Well, he is. His leg started to bounce a little, bored. 

Y/N was sitting in the desk beside his, also chewing away at the end of his pencil, leaving little dents in the wood. He was paying attention intently. Unlike Todd, he was VERY interested in English. He was a big reader. 

Little by little, Todd was getting stressed out. The teacher was blocking the board, then the teacher moved, and then SOME KID’S HEAD was blocking the board. Even though he wasn’t immersed in the subject, it made him mad for some reason. He chewed on his sleeve a little more vigorously. Suddenly, he was hyperaware of the feeling of the tag of his shirt against the back of his neck. He thought he cut that off, but I guess not. The feeling ENRAGED HIM, but he managed to keep it all inside. 

You know that feeling when a bug lands on you and you wack it off, but you can still feel it lingering there for a few minutes, despite the insect being gone? That’s how it feels for Autistic people with touch aversion to the littlest of things, but STRONGER, things allistics (normal people) would find harmless. 

Todd’s face grew hot. He could feel his heart rate increase as he began to panic. It was too hot. It was making his hands clammy. He touched the desk, but the texture felt weird and he snatched his hand away as if it burnt him. He was hyperventilating now. He reached back to adjust the tag on the back of his shirt, trying to make it a little more bareable to stop it from being so overwhelming, but as soon as his hand touched the shirt he snatched it away, the sweatiness of his hand and the shirt’s fabric creating a bad texture. The teacher continued to write, unaware of Todd’s overstimulation. Todd wanted to ask to go to the bathroom or take a walk, but he felt overly anxious. 

At this point, Y/N had noticed and was watching Todd out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was okay. 

Someone started clicking their pen.

Oh god.

Someone was clicking their pen.

This pushed Todd off the edge. His face went a little pink and he started to cry, bottled up tears rushing down his face. He was breathing heavily. Everything, every one of his senses felt attacked. It was too loud, too bright, he could feel every inch of clothing on his body. He covered his ears quickly and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Y/N glared daggers at the teacher to fucking DO SOMETHING. 

At this point the whole class noticed and had turned around just to watch Todd. And their eyes on him were not helping. 

The teacher slowly approached Todd and put a light hand on his shoulder. Todd hated light touch. Firm touch ONLY. This made him even more overwhelmed. He sobbed and screamed “DON’T TOUCH”. It was the only thing he could articulate at the moment. The teacher snatched their hand away, kind of spooked. Todd bit himself on the hand HARD. One kid laughed, no one else did though. Everyone just kept staring. 

Y/N the muhfuckin king stepped in. Being a fellow aspie, knew a meltdown when he saw one. He needed to get Todd out of here ASAP. He got up, pushed the teacher back lightly by the shoulder in an ‘i got this’ kinda way. He placed a firm hand on Todd’s lower back, then under his knees. Todd was okay with that. He knew this person. Todd trusted him. Y/N scooped the smaller boy up in his arms and held him tight to his chest, not saying a word. He walked out of the room and into the hallway, taking a hall pass on the way out. Todd clutched the leather of Y/N’s jacket. Since it was smooth, it didn’t trigger his touch aversion. He was still freaking out and crying, hyperventilating and all. They needed a quiet place. 

Y/N carried Todd to the abandoned stairwell. No one ever used it and the walls were thick, perfect if Todd were to scream or anything. He sat on one of the lowest steps, cradling Todd on his lap. Todd cried horribly into the other’s neck. He was so overwhelmed that he felt as if he was physically in pain. He was also embarrassed. The whole class just saw that.

Then, Todd let out a horrifying, worrying scream of pure agony and overstimulation. Y/N spooked a bit, hating loud noises, but he powered through and squeezed Todd a little tighter. The ginger just buried his face into Y/N, muffling the wail. Todd eventually quieted back down to just crying. 

Todd started biting himself again on the hand, hard, and Y/N noticed immediately. He firmly grabbed the hand away from Todd’s mouth and moved it to his lap before offering Todd his own hand, which Todd gratefully sucked the thumb of, gently chewing. Though it was weird and it hurt a bit, as long as Todd was happy, Y/N was happy. After a good half an hour Todd was finally calm. Usually it took a lot longer, but with Y/N’s help, that shit went quick. 

As soon as Todd was stable enough, Y/N yoinked his phone out of his pocket and texted Ash, Sal and Larry in the group chat. 

(Y/N’s account): Todd had a meltdown, meet in back stairwell ASAP

SAL2THICC: Omw

ashley.photography: Shit im coming

Smokebluntz666: SPRINTING

Larry wasn’t kidding when he texted sprinting. He was first to get there, out of breath. He sat on the bottom stair below the two, huffing, and placed his head on Y/N’s knee next to Todd’s thigh, which was taking up most of Y/N’s lap.Todd opened his eyes and put his hand on Larry’s head, stroking his hair. He liked the texture. Larry smiled that famous gap-tooth smile of his. “Doing better now dude?” He asked. Todd smiled a lil and nodded. 

Sal suddenly rushed down from the other end of the staircase’s entrance, coming down hot. His eyes lingered on Larry and Todd, then Y/N. He sighed and smiled under his mask and sat next to Y/N. He could tell everything was okay now, he didn’t need to ask. 

Ash was last to come, carrying a shit ton of books in her arms. She sat on the other side of  
Y/N, placing her books on the stair above. She raised a hand and hovered it over Todd’s back, looking to Y/N for the OK. 

Y/N nodded and Ashley happily rubbed Todd’s back. He leaned back into the touch. 

“Thanks.” He finally spoke, at a whisper. 

“We’re always here for you, man.” Larry hummed, still getting pet.

Sal nodded “Always.”

Ash joined in “Always.”

There was a pause full of silence, but it wasn’t awkward or anything, peaceful even. 

Y/N rested his chin atop Todd’s head “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If someone you know is having a meltdown in public, please be understanding. Know it isn't their fault. Don't walk away and leave them, don't call an ambulance (Unless they injure themselves in any way that would call for medical attention).
> 
> Please don't follow what Y/n did in this fic because it doesn't always work, every autistic person is different and so are their meltdowns.


End file.
